With Adrenaline and Intoxication ONE-SHOT!
by Ergelina
Summary: Wordlessly, Sai started to pull me closer and closer to him until our bodies touched each other. I was painfully aware of just how close we were to each other causing this intoxicating adrenaline to dissemble from my blood a bit, making me unwillingly sober enough to know what exactly we were doing. (Sai X OC X Sasuke)


**With adrenaline and intoxication**

**Naruto Shippuuden fanfiction  
**

**ONE SHOT!  
**

**Description:**

Wordlessly, Sai started to pull me closer and closer to him until our bodies touched each other. I was painfully aware of just _how_ close we were to each other causing this intoxicating adrenaline to dissemble from my blood a bit, making me unwillingly sober enough to know what exactly we were doing. His dark orbs showed me just how uncertain he was, and yet, determined. It didn't feel like the usual Sai at all.

Sai X OC

**Chapter 1:**

I was being devoured.

Not by madness.

Not by guilt.

Not by pain.

Not by grief.

Instead, I was being devoured by the endless music and intoxicating adrenaline.

After all, there are many ways to be devoured, and many sides of devouring ones soul.

My legs were now moving on their own accord, hands simply going along with them as was the rest of my body. I didn't pay any attention as of what exactly I was doing, I simply went along with the intoxicating music.

Of what adrenaline told me to do.

At some point I noticed the rest of my old Academy classmates staring at me open-mouthed, having never seen me like this before as I was more isolated and shy than Hinata was. Never speaking to anyone, unless I had something to say and even that was a rare occasion. Only Yuki and Hiroaki – my two team-mates – weren't staring at me as if I had grown a second head to my shoulders; _they_ knew me better than others.

Oh well, _he_ knew me pretty well as well…until he simply left.

Both me and the village.

The music was becoming more and more pleasurable and club-like.

By now, I could feel even our team leaders' eyes on me as my reputation as the quiet-gray-mouse was known all around Konoha, not that I cared.

Club's DJ smiled at me knowingly, seeing as I was a frequenter in this place, and added more volume for my sake. It felt as if my body was controlled by seemingly endless music. I didn't want it to end, despite of knowing that everything will come to end at some point.

Without me noticing, Hiroaki and Yuki had joined in with me, handing me a cup of this lovely beer I was thirsting for, both of them wearing identical smirks and howling with laughter. Despite of their usual idiocy, I loved being with those two. They're like my brothers, and I'm like their sister.

Nothing else.

Nothing less.

Nothing more.

Soon, we were joined by overly energetic Lee and surprisingly Kiba, neither of them knew how to dance as the three of us did. One by one, others seemed to have gotten over of their shock and joined us.

Yes, I admit it.

There's _one_ person who I kept a close eye on. That person was currently pissing the hell out of Naruto and Sakura, asking what were we doing and how it's any fun. His two team-mates merely snapped at him to do what others were doing and forget about books.

Yuki gave me a knowing look, having caught me stealing a glance at him, and nudged Hiroaki. Then, before I knew it, Yuki shouted something at Naruto, who grinned back at my team-mate and pulled Sakura out of way just as I was pushed straight at _him._

The two of us froze, hearing perfectly well others (especially Yuki, Hiroaki, Naruto, Lee and Kiba) cat-whistling. I flipped them off with sending a splashes of water on them, using my one free hand (much for Sai's surprise as it was rare for a Shinobi not to use _two_ hands to form signs) while other one was in use to balance myself.

My sweet revenge earned yelps and protests from the victims, one particularly remarkable was from Hisoaki (as colorful mouth as ever). I could _feel_ our sensei's twinkling eyes on me, knowing that I was the culprit behind my former classmates sudden wetness.

No thinking towards the left brain! Keep it to right side!

Uncharacteristically blushing, I muttered an apology to Sai and was about to walk away from him, when his hand grabbed my wrist effectively stopping me. I turned around to look at him with slightly widened eyes, luckily not everyone took a notice of what was happening otherwise I would've died from embarrassment.

Wordlessly, Sai started to pull me closer and closer to him until our bodies touched each other. I was painfully aware of just _how_ close we were to each other causing this intoxicating adrenaline to dissemble from my blood a bit, making me unwillingly sober enough to know what exactly we were doing. His dark orbs showed me just how uncertain he was, and yet, determined. It didn't feel like the usual Sai at all.

Who are you and what did you do to Sai?

I was unable to answer this as _I_ wasn't him.

But I didn't protest this sudden closeness we had. Rather, than disliking our current position, I found myself liking it. All while knowing very well that a certain Missing Nin would most likely kill Sai on the spot should he see us _like this._ It was just the way I had warned him on the night he left, trying to coax me into leaving with him only to be shot down by saying that I love village more than him and that Snake-bastard.

I stayed loyal to Konoha and my friends.

I told him that I wouldn't wait for him.

I told him that I would find someone else to be with.

I _told _him that I would _love _someone else to _stay_ with.

He didn't like it.

He didn't want it.

But it was his loss, not mine.

I'm not like Sakura or Ino, who are still pining after that traitorous Uchiha Sasuke.

_I _treasure my own happiness more than being forever hung up on _one_ guy, who left me so easily.

And I've found such a possibility in Sai, even if I _am _uncertain that he would have mutual feelings towards me. Did I forget to mention that I can be as stubborn as a mule in getting what I want?

No?

_Now_ you know.  
.

* * *

.

Slowly, I felt my body awakening from deep slumber.

Eyes widening at unfamiliar surroundings, before nearly jumping out of their holes at the sight of seeing _Sai_ sleeping next to me in which looked a lot like his bed. I groaned as I discovered that we _both_ were under the same cover, _completely naked._

It doesn't take a genius to know what happened, and I hadn't gotten so drunk as _not_ to remember _anything_ from last night. But even so, I'll blame the whole thing on Yuki, Hisoaki, Naruto and Kiba, who were behind the plan to get Sai drunk. I know that the quartet had been planning on how to get _me and Sai _end up together as together, much for Ino's dismay (she saw a lot Sasuke in Sai, something I couldn't understand).

Oh well, at least it was a sight to Sai drunk and being all protective of me whenever a guy approached me, instantly pulling me closer to him and glaring at the poor guy. The perks of an alcohol…

As I gazed at sleeping Sai's face, a small smile was formed on my lips – remembering the last night and his confession of not understanding how Sasuke could have had simply left me and gone to Orochimaru. I had merely blinked at him, having thought that my relationship with Sasuke had been a secret but then again, I would've questioned the abilities of Konoha Shinobi not to detect even a small relationship as I had with Sasuke back when we were still thirteen years old. Sai also admitted of becoming out of character whenever he was near me, something I _had_ taken a notice of but refused to delve on it longer than necessary.

Snuggling closer to Sai, I closed my eyes in a sense of happiness, my smile growing wider when I felt his hands pulling me closer to him.

All what matters is the fact that I could forget Sasuke and move on with my life.

All what matters is the fact that I wouldn't ruin my life like Naruto and Sakura are just because of Sasuke's defection.

All what matters is my current happiness, however slim it may be.


End file.
